emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7926 (4th September 2017)
Plot Dan has spent the night in the camper van. Amelia brings him a cup of coffee and lectures her father about his treatment of Daz. Jimmy is confused when Robert gives him a wad of cash to post a letter whilst he's in Brussels. Emma reminds Robert that he's missed his doctor's appointment. Rebecca walks into the café and overhears part of the conversation. Chrissie wants to buy Jacobs Fold but Faith intervenes and reminds Eric that Debbie is interested too and it would be perfect for her and the children. Dan returns to Dale Head where Kerry begs him to make it up with Daz. Daz comes downstairs wearing one of Dan's shirts and thanks Kerry for allowing him to stay. Dan steps in and tells Daz that he isn't welcome. Nell looks at some of Holly's photographs in café. Faith is insistent that Debbie should buy Jacobs Fold. Chrissie overhears and states Jacobs Fold is her home so she's not going to move for anyone, reminding Debbie that she can actually afford the house. Kerry can't believe how cold and cynical Dan is being towards Daz. Priya and Leyla head into town. Dan sees Daz in the street and spots that Daz's hand is injured. Daz explains he landed on his wrist funny when he was punched to the ground. Debbie wants to make an offer on the house but Chrissie vows to beat anything she offers. Eric suggests sealed bids and both Debbie and Chrissie agree. Kerry is surprised but delighted to return home to find Daz on the sofa. Dan isn't ready to allow Daz to stay in the house so his brother will be staying in the camper van. Eric reveals that Chrissie is the highest bidder but he decides to put the house up for auction and presents Chrissie with an eviction notice. Nell photographs Brenda. Nell believes Holly would've taken better photographs but Bob reminds her she doesn't need to compete. Robert is furious that Jimmy hasn't set off yet. Jimmy is confused as to why Robert wants to send a letter addressed to Home Farm from Brussels but he drops the questioning when Robert offers to do his paperwork for a month. Rebecca pitches up at the scrapyard and inquires what Robert and Emma were talking about. Robert covers that he was asking Emma about anti-natal classes, which delights Rebecca. Debbie is determined to buy Jacobs Fold at auction. Dan tends to Daz's injured wrist. Priya and Leyla return to Tug Ghyll where Leyla moans to Priya about Pete. In the camper van, Daz hides a hunting knife. Cast Regular cast *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill Guest cast None. Locations *Area adjacent to Dingle & Dingle Automotives *Café Main Street - Interior *Church Lane *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior and bar *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard Notes *The episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 6.45pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,660,000 (24th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns